bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Candice Catnipp
"}} |altbackcolor = #000000 |textcolor = #000000 |alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery }} is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "T" - The Thunderbolt. Appearance Candice is a tall and well-endowed young woman, with long, light-green hair. She has blue eyes, prominent eyelashes and thin, lightning bolt shaped eyebrows.Bleach manga; Chapter 581, page 1''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 640, page 2 Her attire is a heavily modified and revealing variation of the regular Sternritter's white uniform, consisting of the typical double-breasted jacket, which she keeps tied up to reveal her midriff and unbuttoned, as well as removing the fabric on the sides,Bleach manga; Chapter 579, page 17 to display her cleavage, and a pair of short-shorts which are held up by a black belt with a green heart buckle attached to the side. She also wears a white cap on her head with gold trimmings, which features a black peak and the Wandenreich insignia emblazoned on its front, and a pair of ankle-height shoes.Bleach manga; Chapter 544, page 8 Personality Candice has a very short temper, getting mad at Giselle for stating she likes to have "fun" with her subordinates and asking her if she wants to fight.Bleach manga; Chapter 544, page 10 She cannot stand having her appearance ruined in battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 582, page 8 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc After Bambietta Basterbine kills a Wandenreich soldier, Candice, Liltotto, Meninas, and Giselle enter her room, with Candice saying they should do something about Bambietta killing attractive men when she is annoyed. When Giselle states Candice likes to have "fun" with her subordinates, Candice says she never said this and asks Giselle if she wants to fight before being interrupted by Bambietta blasting a hole in the wall. When Bambietta asks them to remain quiet because she is worried about something, Candice asks her what she is worried about, prompting Bambietta to state she is worried about the future of the Wandenreich.Bleach manga; Chapter 544, pages 7-11 Later, after the Wandenreich invades the Seireitei once more, Candice expresses surprise when the wings of her Quincy: Vollständig emerge by themselves. When Giselle states she will not activate her Vollständig because it tires her, Candice angrily says she didn't want to use hers either.Bleach manga; Chapter 555, page 15 After Bambietta is defeated by Captain Sajin Komamura, Candice and the other three members of her group approach the defeated Bambietta.Bleach manga; Chapter 558, page 16 She and the others later confront 11th Division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki after he defeats Gremmy Thoumeaux. Blasting the low-ranking Shinigami in the vicinity, she notes how convenient it was to have them all gathered in one place.Bleach manga; Chapter 579, pages 16-17 As Candice prepares to attack the Shinigami again, Kenpachi attacks her, but Candice dodges before electrocuting him. After blasting Kenpachi with more lightning, Candice discusses how they should kill him with Liltotto, Meninas, and Giselle before being startled by an explosion in the air above them.Bleach manga; Chapter 580, pages 2-4, 10, & 16-17 As Candice and the others feel the Reiatsu of the individual falling from the sky, they turn around and look above, with Candice wondering who is coming down. She and the others watch as the individual smashes through a tower, leaving Candice and the others dumbstruck, but then are surprised when Ichigo Kurosaki appears behind them, leaving Candice and the others even more surprised.Bleach manga; Chapter 581, pages 13-15 Candice attacks Ichigo while the latter is talking to Kenpachi, but Ichigo merely throws her into a building before doing the same to Liltotto, Meninas, and Giselle. While her comrades discuss Ichigo's position as a Special War Power, an enraged Candice proclaims she will never forgive Ichigo for ruining her appearance and summons her bow before using Galvano Blast, which hits Ichigo with 5 gigajoules of electricity. However, Ichigo withstands the attack and notes he will not have as much trouble fighting the girls as he thought he would before preparing to engage in combat with them.Bleach manga; Chapter 582, pages 2-15 When the girls' Heilig Pfeil fail to harm Ichigo, sending them all crashing into Candice with a powerful explosion, an enraged Candice claims the others did this on purpose and promises to kill all of them. Candice activates her Quincy: Vollständig, which surprises the others, and notes that Yhwach will grant all of her wishes if she kills Ichigo. Rushing toward Ichigo, Candice forms two lightning bolt-shaped blades and clashes with him, prompting Ichigo to note they are perfectly matched with two swords each. However, Candice reveals she actually has six swords and knocks Ichigo back before throwing her Galvano Javelin at him. When Ichigo counters with a Getsuga Tenshō, Candice charges up with electricity and unleashes Electrocution, prompting Ichigo to fire a Getsuga Jūjishō.Bleach manga; Chapter 583, pages 1-17 Seeing the oncoming blast, Candice attempts to counter it with a physical attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 584, pages 1-2 She succeeds in doing so, but loses an arm in the process. After having Giselle regenerate her arm with The Zombie, Candice prepares to attack once more, only to be pierced by Burner Finger 1 from Bazz-B. After PePe Waccabrada, NaNaNa Najahkoop, and Robert Accutrone show up, Candice gets to her feet and prepares to fight Ichigo 8-on-1.Bleach manga; Chapter 584, pages 7-15 Soon afterward, Candice watches as several more Shinigami confront the Sternritter.Bleach manga; Chapter 585, pages 15-17 After the other Sternritter activate their Quincy: Vollständig, Candice rushes toward the Shinigami alongside them.Bleach manga; Chapter 586, pages 6-7 6th Division Captain Byakuya Kuchiki soon defeats her.Bleach manga; Chapter 594, page 8 Powers & Abilities : Candice can create, control, and project lightning bolts. She commonly generates the lightning in her hands and points in the direction she wants to project it. She can also conjure lightning bolts of significant power from the sky to attack targets in groups, causing considerable damage to an area. The lightning is strong enough to kill multiple unseated Shinigami and effectively incapacitate an injured Kenpachi Zaraki.Bleach manga; Chapter 580 page 1''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 580, page 10 *'Lightning Jump': Candice can dodge attacks by shifting her body into lightning and moving a short distance to get around the attack and opponent.Bleach manga; Chapter 580, pages 3-4 Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, she primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with her own spiritual energy to form weapons.Bleach manga; Chapter 49, page 3 She has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Chapter 547, page 11 * is an advanced Quincy movement technique, allowing the user to move at high speed by riding on the flow of Reishi created below their feet.Bleach Official Character Book Souls, page 258 Great Spiritual Power: Candice's spiritual power is on a level comparable to that of a captain-level Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 499, page 5 Enhanced Durability: Candice possesses considerable durability, withstanding Ichigo Kurosaki throwing her into a building with only minor injuries.Bleach manga; Chapter 582, pages 4-5 Enhanced Endurance: Candice is considerably resilient to damage, quickly getting to her feet after being pierced by Bazz-B's Burner Finger 1.Bleach manga; Chapter 584, page 14 Spirit Weapon : Candice uses a bow as her primary weapon. She keeps the short bow in a collapsed state within a heart container on the side of her belt; when Candice clicks the heart, the bow pops out above her. There is a heart centered at the middle of the bow with the two arms branching out of it. The arms of the bow are shaped like lightning bolts. Candice grabs hold of the heart portion with one hand and pulls back on a Reishi string with her other hand to fire like a normal bow.Bleach manga; Chapter 582, page 9 * : Candice can fire powerful, electricity-imbued Heilig Pfeil from her bow.Bleach manga; Chapter 582, page 11 These Heilig Pfeil have tips with jagged, lightning bolt-shaped edges.Bleach manga; Chapter 583, page 1 :* : Candice fires a powerful, 5 gigajoule blast of electricity at her opponent. She claims this attack possesses enough power to turn a target to dust.Bleach manga; Chapter 582, pages 10-11 Quincy: Vollständig Upon release, which is accompanied by an explosion of electricity in all directions, Candice gains six lightning bolt-edged wings behind her shoulders, a Heiligenschein of electricity shaped like a star-like Quincy Zeichen floating above her head, and a thread of electricity crackling around her body.Bleach manga; Chapter 583, pages 4-5 *'Flight': Using her wings, Candice can fly at high speeds.Bleach manga; Chapter 583, page 7 *'Lightning Swords': Candice can pull off her individual wings and use them as swords for close-range combat. She can wield one in either hand, and their strikes possess enough power to send a formidable opponent like Ichigo flying backward for several meters.Bleach manga; Chapter 583, pages 8-9 :* : Candice can throw one of her swords as a javelin for long-range combat. This attack possesses enough power to cancel out a Getsuga Tenshō from Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 583, pages 9-11 * : Candice points upward with her arm, causing a huge column of electricity to surge around her. She concentrates this electricity around her arm, with some of it radiating from her eyes as well, before throwing it at her opponent in the form of a massive blast of electricity.Bleach manga; Chapter 583, pages 12-14 Appearances in Other Media Trivia *Some of her fellow Sternritter address her as .Bleach manga; Chapter 554, page 7 *Candice's eyes were originally colored green in the color page of chapter 581, but they were subsequently changed to blue in the color spread in chapter 640. Quotes * "All I know is that this guy just covered me in dirt...and that he's not getting away with it! How the hell many hours earlier than everyone else d'you think I have to get up every day to make sure my hair is perfect, eh?!"Bleach manga; Chapter 582, pages 7-8 Battles & Events Quincy Blood War Events Battles References Navigation id: Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Quincy Category:Wandenreich Category:Sternritter Category:Manga Only Characters